Weightless
by Raven1650
Summary: A one shot based off the song Weightless by All Time Low


**Disclaimer: I do not own this song or any of the characters in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, this is 'weightless' by 'All time low' **

_Manage me I'm a mess Turn the page, I'm a book half unread I wanna be laughed at Laughed with, just because_

So, I got accepted into HollyWood Arts and finished my highschool life of there, I went to Julliard and carried on making music and singing like I loved. Then I became famous, seem idyllic? Well it's not. My life is a complete mess, I hardly see my family, my friends. The friends I made in my new career do not know anything about me and I feel so alone. Most people now laugh at my jokes for the sake of getting on my good graces in hope that I can help them in some way, even my own sister Trina only talks to me when she wants something. The only person who stayed with me through it all was Beck, he laughs at my jokes when they are funny, because they are funny and not because there is something in it for him. He helped me through the shift in directions, the career, the loss of my family and everything, and I have always counted on him.

_I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough_

I love what I do, don't get me wrong, but I want it to be over, I just don't want to have to worry about everything all the time, I'm still a child, I shouldn't need to do this. I want to just relax for a bit, be myself and people should really accept that.

_Now I'm stuck in this fucking rut waiting on a second hand pick me up and I'm over getting older_

Now I am stuck here, with my manager always down my throat saying I can't sing or perform my own songs and I need to sing the ones written for me by professionals because it creates a better image for me, why can't I sing my own songs? I'm good at what I do and every once in a while I would like to sing something I wrote. I am done having to always be the adult. I want to embrace the rest of my adolescence while I have it and screw everything else.

_If I could just find the time I would never let another day go by I'm over getting old_

If I could go back in time to when I started Holly Wood arts I would tell myself that I shouldn't aim for stardom, because honestly it's shit. I want go back and be in a relationship and mess up, and sing my own damn songs! I always wanted to tell Beck how I felt ever since we kissed in ABC improv, but I didn't, why? Because I thought it didn't matter, of course it matters! Everything we do growing up matters, no matter how insignificant it feels, it means something to us. I want that back. More than anything.

_Maybe it's not my weekend But it's gonna be my year And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere And this is my reaction To everything I fear Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

Maybe I will tell them how I feel, maybe I will stand up for myself and sing my own songs and ruin everything I have been working for since the big showcase. I can't sit back and watch as my life ticks by and I have nothing to do with it! I am sick of being scared to tell them how I feel, so this is it, I am done being here, in this shell.

_Make believe that I impress That every word By design Turns a head_

I have been made to believe that everything I do will impress my crowd and my fans, and that every song I ever sing will always make someone look and approve and that it doesn't matter what I do because it's all about the image you portray and someone will always want to live by that image. That was Mason Thornesmith's doing, he made me dress ridiculously and made me act like a stuck up bitch to create a badass image for people to idolize if they are to scared to do it themselves. And that's what it all comes down to, my image something to turn your head. Thinking back, I remember the kiss I almost shared with Beck, the intense look on his face, I should of kissed him, never mind the consequences or repercussions, especially with Jade.

_I wanna feel reckless I wanna live it up, just because I wanna feel weightless Cause that would be enough_

You know what, screw this, I am going to tell him, I am going to tell Beck how I feel, and then I'm going to bungee jump of a cliff or something else that's exhilarating.

Send SMS To: Beck

Beck, I've wanted to tell you this since ABC improv, but I've always been to scared, but I want to feel a little reckless today so here goes... I have feelings for you, and they have been there ever since we kissed, I guess I was to caught up in singing and acting and not getting hurt by Jade to tell you, but I really wish I did, so I am now telling you that I like you, a lot and I am so lonely doing what I do and I appreciate all that you have done for me since I reached fame. I love you Beck xx

Incoming phone call Beck:

I quickly click answer and put the phone to my ear. I hear a deep breath.

"Finally" He whispers and hangs up.

I am coming round, I love you too Tori xx

**This is my first ever song fic and it kinda sucks but I want to do a few more to try and improve. I hope you liked it. Review please! xx**


End file.
